


If That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do

by Overanalyzer



Series: How About A Little Fire, Scarecrow? [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's got a bone to pick with Octavian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

"...and, there we go!" Leo said with a smirk as the cuffs closed around his boyfriend's wrists. The mechanic stood to admire his handiwork. Octavian made quite a sight, he thought. The proud augur was on his knees; naked, gagged, and handcuffed to the bedroom wall. The restraints were of Leo's own design, slaved to a remote built into his watch, so he could taunt Octavian from a distance. Pale blue eyes gazed up at him, clouded over with want, even this early. The blond's cock was at attention, and the sight of it made Leo's own twitch in his jeans.

Taking off his shirt and tossing it aside, he crouched down again, absentmindedly running his hand up and down Octavian's thigh. The Roman groaned through the gag; a low, just-this-side-of-upset sound that never failed to get Leo's blood running even hotter than usual. He brought his right hand up to his lover's hair, softly rubbing the scalp. With his left, he idly poked at the box beside them.

"What do you think?" Leo asked, taking great effort to keep his tone light, almost carefree. He picked out a short flogger and ran it across the blond's abs, watching impassively as they quivered. "Hmm, no. Not feeling it tonight," he said as he dismissively tossed it back in the box, savoring the slightly disappointed noise that provoked. "What about...these?" A pair of nipple clamps were held aloft, swaying back and forth at ends of an imperial gold chain. Octavian's eyes followed them hypnotically for a moment, before they too were withdrawn. "I don't either of has the patience for that right now, do you? So then, what...aha!"

Leo plastered a grin across his face as he held up the vibrator. It was one of their favorite toys; purple in color, seven inches long, and just thick enough to be slightly uncomfortable. Octavian's reaction was immediate, his breath and pulse quickening as one.

"Oh, I think we got a winner." The Latino smiled even wider as he softly tapped the toy against his boyfriend's chest. "How 'bout it, babe? Want me me take this little guy and fuck you 'til you can't see?" He really, _really_ did, if the frantic nodding and pitiful whimpers were anything to go by. Trying to contain his own excitement, Leo leaned in close, to whisper in the augur's ear.

"Well.. forget it."

The horrified disbelief in those blue eyes was a thing of beauty, and the desperate, muffled protests were sweeter than any music. Leo had to resist the urge to giggle as he rose and turned his back.

"You know something Octavian?" he asked as he strode briskly to the bed, "You're really selfish sometimes." He went to his knees, feeling under the bed for what he sought. "I mean, it's always 'Oh, Leo, please tie me up and fuck me like the bitch I am!' with you. Not that I can blame you," he conceded as he found what he was looking for. "But did you ever think about what _I_ wanted? I mean," he set the object on the bed; still careful hiding it from the eyes of the bound man behind him, "what if I'd wanted to get fucked too?" He allowed some exaggerated hurt to seep into his voice with that, as he turned to face his boyfriend, now looking torn between confusion and anticipation. "Don't worry though," Leo said reassuringly, just before stepped aside to reveal what he'd brought out.

Namely, a fucking machine.

"I'll still let you watch. I'm not _cruel_."

And oh man, there was something very satisfying about the three-act play that ensued on the Roman's face in those next few moments. Two seconds of blank confusion gave way to mounting dread as the wheels started to turn, settling on a mixture of hurt, disbelief, and indignant rage. Octavian struggled against the cuffs, and moaned his protests into the gag so furiously that Leo halfway feared he'd hurt his throat.

The Greek just shrugged at the cries, which were renewed as he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his legs and leaving himself exposed. Kicking them off to the side, he took himself in hand, stroking slowly and luxuriating in his lover's frustration.

"Not for you, bitch," he taunted, "not tonight." Grabbing the lube from their nightstand, Leo bent over the side of the bed, taking special care to show off his ass as he slicked up his long, dexterous fingers that he knew Octavian loved so much.

Fingering himself had never been much of thing for Leo. When he wasn't with someone, when the sexual was just a stress release, it was generally too involved for his tastes; he liked to get it over with and get back to work. With somebody else, there were always other, better things to focus his attention on. Right now though, with his boyfriend a whimpering wreck on the floor, each thrust of his digits felt like victory. Right now he could do this forever.

Glancing behind him, he was treated to a positively delectable sight. Octavian had stopped trying to get out of the cuffs, reduced to trembling and deep breaths, his eyes fixated on the fingers going in and out of Leo's ass. He was as hard as ever, to Leo's approval. He wanted him interested for this. _All_ of him.

Removing his fingers (with a little groan for the benefit of his captive audience), Leo sank down to his knees, pulling the machine down with him and arranging it behind him. Bracing himself with the dildo against his hole, he turned his head to face Octavian. The Greek winked at his boyfriend, savoring the defeated moan that earned him, and tapped the button on his watch that controlled the device.

Leo had set the machine up to start slow, giving him time to adjust and savor the initial penetration. He hadn't been lying before; sometimes you just wanted to get _fucked_ , to lie back and let somebody else to the hard work. Not that he didn't love wrecking Octavian in a variety of ways, but occasionally, a guy wanted something different. If it would teach his lazy boyfriend a lesson at the same time, so much the better.

Speaking of better, the machine had begun picking up speed. Leo let himself moan a little, bringing one hand up to play with a nipple, the other holding him up. The faster it went, the louder he got. The mechanic abandoned his chest but stayed away from his dick. It wasn't quite time yet...

Glancing over to where his boyfriend was kneeling, Leo was greeted by those blue eyes, staring without blinking. Not at his face, either. Octavian's eyes were glued to dildo currently pounding his lover's ass. His face conveyed everything Leo had hoped and more: jealously; frustration; a hint of anger; and _hunger_.

Leo grinned. Showtime.

A tap at his wrist cut the power to the fucking machine. Octavian had just enough time to look confused before the handcuffs unlocked, sending him forward. He was just fast enough to catch himself. The gag was undone as well, falling from his mouth to clatter on the floor. He looked at it for a long moment, perplexed, before an annoyed cough got his attention.

"Well," Leo said, still on all fours, "what the fuck are you waiting for?"

He didn't have to ask twice. The blond was up in half a second, across the room half a second after that. In the space of a heartbeat he'd grabbed the shorter man by the hips, tossing him onto the bed with a roughness that was both unnecessary and appreciated, before crawling over him and attacking with a brutal kiss. Leo moaned into Octavian's mouth, spreading his legs and wrapping them around his boyfriend's waist.

_This_ was what Leo had been angling towards all night. Octavian was composed, controlled, always figuring out how to react. Leo didn't want him composed; he didn't wanted him controlled; and he sure as hell didn't want him _re_ acting. There was a beast inside Leo's lover, and tonight he wanted it loose.

He wanted to play with fire.

The Roman, as always, was ready and willing to overachieve. Their lips were certain to be bruised in the morning; as would Leo's sides, so tight was the blond's grip. Octavian's cock was grinding against the Greek's ass, never quite slipping in. It was frustrating, and it was _fantastic_. This was a side of his lover that Leo saw far too infrequently for his tastes. He loved, _loved_ forcing Octavian to his knees and taking him apart bit by bit; they both loved it. But that wasn't all there was. That wasn't all he wanted. There was room for more, and if he had to scheme and manipulate to get it once in awhile, well... He didn't hear Octavian complaining now, did he?

No, what he heard right now was _growling_ , and it sent a thrill up and down his spine. There was nothing in the world as satisfying as this: taking someone who prided himself on his words and getting him to discard those words entirely, for something far more honest; far more primal.

Octavian broke the kiss and pulled away. His face was red, his chest heaving. He gave a wolf-like grin as Leo's leg was being bent up, pushed roughly against his chest. They maintained eye contact the whole time, even as the augur's cock sunk its way into Leo's stretched ass.

"Fuuuuck yes!" Leo gasped. He was never _ever_ going that long without Octavian's dick again. Not a chance. The best toys in the world couldn't even compare.

The pace Octavian set was brutal. Punishing. Leo was sure he'd handled jackhammers with less force behind them. They'd both be sore and exhausted in the morning, and he couldn't find it in himself to care, not with his love's hands pressing into his chest, his sides, his back; not the with the world...moving?

Octavian was moving him?

Correction: Octavian was picking him up.

And still fucking him.

"Holy--!" Leo barely had time to process this ( _incredibly_ hot) development before his back hit the wall and Octavian's teeth found his neck. The Roman's arms fell away momentarily, one and then the other, allowing Leo to once again get his legs around his waist. The rhythm of the fuck never let up. "Ah-ah-fuck! Yes! Fuck me, babe!" If Leo had known a little cruelty and taunting was all it took to get what might be the best fucking of his life to date, he would have done this ages ago. He felt his fingers digging into Octavian's back, and if he'd been slightly more lucid he might wonder if his nails would break the skin. But thoughts of nails were far from his mind. Pretty much every thought was far from his mind. All except _'more!'_.

Octavian's thrusts were relentless, and they were taking their toll. Leo's prostate could only take so much before he came undone, not with his dick sandwiched between his own abs and his boyfriend's chest. He was pretty he was the one with tears in his eyes now. Christ, he hadn't even touched himself once and he was almost coming.

Correction #2: No _almost_ about it.

Somewhere, in that vaguely defined space outside his head, Leo thought he heard his own voice. He couldn't understand what it was saying. He couldn't understand anything at all...

 

* * *

 

 

"Leo?" There was someone talking to him now. So familiar.

"Leo? Seriously, I may need some help here."

"Wha?" He opened his eyes. Oh right, Octavian. The provider of that spectacular orgasm. "What-that was--"

"Yes it was. I may not have thought this through all the way, though." Why did he look embarrassed? Who would be embarrassed after that? "If I try to move us, I'm pretty sure we'll fall."

"Fall?" It was almost a complete thought, anyway.

" _Fall_ , yes." His senses coming back to him, Leo realized Octavian was right. They were still pressed up against the wall, but after all that exertion... "I can't balance us both, I need you to put your legs down." Right. Their...position. Their awesome, amazing, _fantastic_ position. "For real, my arms are starting to give out."

"Yeah, yeah just-"

"Ow! That's my foot!"

"Sorry! Sorry..."Leo's feet were back on the ground now. His hands still clung to Octavian's shoulders though. No way did he have the strength to walk unaided. Not after... "That was _awesome_ ," he mumbled into his boyfriend's chest.

"Thanks," Octavian chuckled. "You made a...convincing argument." The two of them stumbled over to the bed, collapsing directly on top of the covers

"That's me," Leo groaned, getting comfortable, "Mr. Persuasive."

"Sorry I...let you do all the work so often. I just..." Leo silenced him with a kiss.

"S'okay. I like it. Most of the time. But,y'know. Variety. Spice of life."

"I'll try to remember." Octavian returned the kiss with one of his own.

"Oh, please, by all means forget," Leo grinned, "Reminding you was _fun._ "


End file.
